Saving Grace
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (FINISHED) Rated just for caution...Someone Neela used to know comes back. Also, a tragic accident sends someone she truly loves in the hospital. (Romance: NeelaGallant)
1. Saving Grace Part 1

Saving Grace 

            Two men dressed in military uniforms walked inside of the hospital. Their eyes wandered, their faces cold. Neela, spotting them on her way to check on a patient, walked over to them confused.

            "Is there anything I can help you with, gentlemen?" she asked.

            One of them looked down. "I am Robert King, and this is James Downey. We are looking for a Neela Rasgotra…do you know her?" The other one said.

            "Um…I'm Neela. Is something wrong?" Fear was, evidently, clinging to her every word. They sighed. 

            "Do you know a…Michael Gallant?" Her blood ran cold.

            "Uh, yeah. He is a …really good friend of mine…Is something wrong?" she almost screeched this time.

            "Well…he is missing." And that was the final straw. Tears sprung to Neela's eyes, and she led the gentlemen into the lounge. 

            She tried to speak, but no words would come out. She felt her knees buckle out from in front of her, and Robert led her over to a couch.

            "When he filled out a form, that basically told us who to contact if something happened, and where to find them, all he wrote was your name, and this hospital's address."

            She began to vigorously shake her head.

            "He is fine…He is alive…This is just a joke…YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed.

            By the looks on their faces Neela knew this was no joke. She knew every bit of this was for real. She also knew that her life was now over.

~*~*~*~

            "Mom, Mrs. McCormick is going to drive me to school ok?" Grace Rasgotra called down to her mother. Racing around the kitchen, Neela finished packing up her 5-year-old's lunch. This was her first day of school and Neela was going to miss it. Being a doctor meant you have to make sacrifices.

            "Okay!" she called back.

            She heard her daughter clear her throat. "Mom, I'm right here," she said while laughing. Neela rolled her eyes.

            Grabbing her lunch, Grace ran out the door. "Bye mom!"

            Neela waved from the doorway as her little girl sped off down the street.

~*~*~*~

            The moment Neela arrived at work a trauma arrived with her. _Oh, what a great way to start off a perfectly wonderful day,_ Neela thought.

            "Multiple MVA, first one, 5 years of age," and that's all that Neela heard. Her heart immediately stopped, and she was tuned out to all her senses. Lying on the gurney was Grace.

~*~*~*~

            "Neela, she is out of surgery, but there are still some problems…" Elizabeth explained. 

Neela just stared into space.

But Corded continued, "She has many fractured bones, and she suffered a major blow to the head. Right now, she is in a coma…There really isn't much hope for her…"

Neela wasn't listening. "I still have hope…" she spat out, just above a whisper.

Dr. Corday just nodded, and walked away, leaving behind a very sad and confused Dr. Rasgotra.

~*~*~*~

TWO DAYS LATER

Neela awoke at her daughter's side. Lots of noise and commotion startled her. _It's_

_probably only a trauma…_She thought. But then again, it was more of a _happy_ moment…

Deciding to go investigate, she gave her daughter one last glance, and then poked her head out the door. 

What she saw almost made her start to cry.

Michael Gallant was walking into the hospital. Everyone was hugging him, and welcoming him back. Also, it was completely obvious, people were questioning him.

_"What happened?"_

_"How are you alive?"_

That kind of stuff. Questions flooded Neela's mind as she quickly slammed the door, and sunk down behind it. 

_What do I do? What do I do? _She kept asking herself. Before she knew it, she had been pushed forward. Someone was trying to open the door. And something told Neela who that someone is. _He can't know I have a daughter! Everything we had will be ruined! How do I even know this is for real?!_

"Neela?" a deep voice called out to her.

She stood up, and stared deep into the eyes of her supposedly-dead friend. She gulped. Gallant was smiling at her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she inched her way forward. Gently, with shaking hands, she stroked his cheek. Knowing he was actually there scared the crap out of her. But before she could actually spend some time thinking about it, everything went black.

~*~*~*~

"Neela? Neela! Wake up!" Susan shook her shoulder. Neela moaned. _It had all been a dream. All of it. Just a dream…_

Sitting up, Neela's thought went right to Gallant. No. She couldn't think about him. She had more important things to think about. How's Grace?"

Susan smiled. "You're in luck. She is starting to show signs of getting better! She definitely has an angel watching over her." Neela smiled back.

"Would you like anything? I'm on my way to get some coffee right now…"

"Sure. I'll get whatever you get…Money is in my purse over on the table…"

"Nah…that's ok. I got it. By the way, I'll be bringing Jamelyn (saying Jamie Lynn really fast) over to see Grace if that's ok. I didn't know if you wanted visitors so I haven't told her yet. But she is really worried about her. Is that alright?"

Neela smiled. "Yeah. They're best friends. I'm sure Grace would like it."

So Susan just nodded and walked out the door.

After a moment, Neela closed her eyes. She was so tired! Being up for the past two days really wore her out. But the sound of the door opening brought her out of her reverie. 

"Go away…" she muttered.

"Wow…that was nice. I haven't seen you in six years, and that's how you treat me?"

_No. Not that voice. Don't open you're eyes! This isn't real! HE IS DEAD! DEAD! He can't be here right now. Please, god…_

But curiosity got the best of her, and she stared at his face once again. 

Her eyes widened, and her whole body started to tremble.

"You aren't real…You aren't real…You aren't real…" she whispered to herself.

Gallant sighed. "I know that you think I am dead…But that was all just a misunderstanding, I swear. Just, please. Let me explain."

Neela shook her head as she started to cry. Gallant came over to her bed, and sat down at the foot of it. She scrunched up into the fetal position, and began to rock.

Gallant frowned. "Neela…"

She closed her eyes.

"Neela, those men that told you I was dead…they lied. I took over their job, which therefore gave me more money. Those men found the form I filled out, and made you believe I was gone. They told everyone. They also got me in major trouble with my boss, we can say. I, uh, I basically got fired. I had to pay for my own ticket back, but I didn't have any money. Also, I had to do some soul searching. So, I bought the cheapest ticket to New York. While there, I built a new life. But something made me want to come back. I was trying so hard to forget you, and forget what we had, but nothing worked. I loved you. Nothing could stop me from coming back.

"So that's when I bought a ticket back. But the second I got here, the thought came to me. You might already have a life. You could already have a happy family, and I would just cause trouble. But before I had the chance to turn back, Abby, Carter, and apparently, their son, stopped me in my tracks…I am so glad they did."

_So that's how it goes…_

Neela had stopped crying, and she was staring deep inside his eyes. She gulped. "So…it wasn't a dream then?"

He shook his head. 

There was an eerie silence settling over them. "I'm back!" the loud voice startled them. Susan had come back with Neela's coffee.

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry." She quickly handed Neela her coffee, and ran out of the room. She was out before Neela could even say thank you.

"So, um…is that you're daughter?" he choked on his words. "In the other room…"

Now it was Neela's turn to do some explaining.

"Uh, yeah. Her name is Grace. She's five…Uh, I'm not really with anyone at the moment. She wasn't really planned for…" _God, this was so uncomfortable._

"Go on…" Gallant urged her.

"Um…Well, if you wanna know the truth, it was all a bloody mistake. I'm not saying _she_ was a mistake! Because she's not! I love her to death! It's just…The night you left, I went out with Susan and Abby, and got a little _too_ drunk. And well, you can figure out the rest…I don't even know the name of the guy!"

Gallant nodded. "Yeah…I can figure it out…"

Once again, that eerie silence came about.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Neela began to cry.

Confused, Gallant leaned in. She stroked his face, as he did to her. "I can't believe you are really here…" she whispered. He smiled. 

"Same here…" And then on came the fireworks. Their temptation bubbled over, and she kissed him. The most passionate kiss ever seen in the ER. After a while of not breathing, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Miracles really do come true," Gallant almost sang.

Startling them once again, Susan busted in. 

"Grace is awake!"


	2. Saving Grace Part 2

Saving Grace

Chapter 2 – Baby Steps

A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!! I wasn't really planning on adding to it, seeing as though it takes a lot out of me to actually _finish_ a chapter story…but since you guys want it so bad, here it is. And by the way, the moment I read your reviews, I had a whole storyline played out, which would take me like, five more chapters, but I'll make it seem like each chapter is the end, just in case I never get back to it…Anyway, here it is! Don't forget to review…It's not so hard!

~*~*~*~

**Previously…**

**Confused, Gallant leaned in. She stroked his face, as he did to her. "I can't believe you are really here…" she whispered. He smiled. **

**"Same here…" And then on came the fireworks. Their temptation bubbled over, and she kissed him. The most passionate kiss ever seen in the ER. After a while of not breathing, they pulled apart, gasping for air.**

**"Miracles really do come true," Gallant almost sang.**

**Startling them once again, Susan busted in. **

**"Grace is awake!"**

~*~*~*~

Neela jolted up. Her heart was beating so loudly, she couldn't hear Gallant yelling for her. Intuition told her he was following her. Bumping into gurneys, knocking over things, almost knocking a person unconscious…nothing could stop her. She had promised herself that she would be there when her daughter woke up, but she had broken it. She was too busy with herself, and Gallant, that she almost forgot her troubles. _I am such a bad mother…_She repeated in her thoughts.

It was like she was following a yellow brick road to nowhere. It took forever for Neela to make it to Grace's room, but she did. Rapidly blinking her eyes, Grace stared up at her mother, who was leaning over her, stroking her hair. Then she smiled. Her first smile in days.

Neela was bursting with joy. This girl did have a guardian angel…but who?

"Mommy…" Grace whispered. Neela began to cry, and stroke her daughter's soft, tan face. 

"Mommy is here…" she whispered back. Breathing hard, Gallant studied them. They looked so much alike it was unreal.

Grace looked over at him for a moment, and then began asking Neela something, still staring at him.

"Michael…Can you, uh, come over here for a second…?" Neela asked.

He nodded, and came over to the bed. 

"Sit down, silly!" Gracey squealed.

He smiled, and sat down next to Neela. "Sorry…she is…_too_ good with people…" Neela explained. Gallant chuckled.

"No problem…"

Neela turned towards Grace. "Grace, this is Gallant. Gallant, this is Grace, my daughter."

Grace looked confused. "If his name is Gallant, then why did you call him Michael earlier?"

He shook his head. "Just call me Michael. It's my first name…"

"Ok…and you can call me Grace. That's my first name."

~*~*~*~

"We can't do this! _I _can't do this! I have believed that you were dead for the past six bloody years! How do you expect me to accept my long-lost love back into my life after that long! What would you do if I told you I had married Gracey's father! Hm? What would you have done?" Neela screamed. Gallant just stared at the floor.

"So what are you saying? There is no _us_ anymore? Because I mean, there never was. I stood up for you, and never got the chance to ask you out because I was sent away! You didn't even care! You went off, got drunk, had sex with some man you didn't even know, and then got pregnant with his child! All I am asking for is the chance I never had. A chance to get to know you. All I want is for you to accept me. Please?"

Neela was dead silent, her face cold. Fury raged up inside of her like a volcano. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that, do you understand?" Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart was crushed.

~*~*~*~

Neela walked through the ER like it was an ordinary day. Her daughter was safe at home with the babysitter, seeing as though school wasn't an option with her injuries. 

"Hi, I am Dr. Rasgotra. And you must be…Danielle?" Neela asked.

"Yeah…" The little girl was interrupted.

"Neela, look, we have to talk, now." Abby ordered.

Neela shook her head. "I can't. I am with a patient right now."

"Neela…please. Just for a second." Abby sounded desperate.

She sighed. "One moment, Danielle. I'll be right back."

She followed Abby into the lounge. Once they were in there, the room was quiet.

"Well? What did you need?" Neela sounded frustrated.

"Neela, look. We are best friends, right?"

Neela nodded.

"As your best friend, I think it is my duty to keep you happy…I know what happened between you and Gallant…And I just wanted to let you know that John and I almost had the same problem as you! But the day that he found out that Kem was only using him for his money, and that the baby wasn't his, he came to me, just like Gallant came to you. He suggested that we get back together, and of course I didn't agree, but I knew that I loved him, just like you and Gallant. Now, we didn't start off so easily, but that's because we were taking baby steps. And look at us now! We are happily married. We took it slowly, and built our way up…And I guess that all I am trying to say, is that if you just give Gallant a chance, and take baby steps, maybe your relationship will grow into something really great. It might even benefit Grace, too."

Neela stood there, looking at the floor. Abby gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and walked out of the room. Neela knew that Abby was right, but was this all right for her?

As she walked out of the lounge, she saw Gallant. He looked so handsome in white. _I loved him. I loved him so much. And then he left. Why should I try and start things up? Would if he leaves again? What would I do? Well, he already has tried to get back with me…Maybe our love is real…Maybe we actually have something…_

As she walked up to Gallant, her throat went dry. He turned around, and all she could say was…

"Baby steps…"


	3. Saving Grace Part 3

Saving Grace

Chapter 3 – The Decision

A/N: I am not a lawyer, so I have no idea how a court system works. I am probably way off, but this is a fan fiction, so no flames please, if I missed something, or got something wrong. I don't know how this works, so please, bear with me.

**Previously…**

**As she walked out of the lounge, she saw Gallant. He looked so handsome in white. _I loved him. I loved him so much. And then he left. Why should I try and start things up? Would if he leaves again? What would I do? Well, he already has tried to get back with me…Maybe our love is real…Maybe we actually have something…_**

****

****

**As she walked up to Gallant, her throat went dry. He turned around, and all she could say was…**

**"Baby steps…"**

~*~*~*~

"That sounds…great!" Gallant was bursting with excitement. Neela had never really noticed Gallant's dimples. They were cute.

            And that was it. She was lost. Just staring into his magnificent eyes made her heart race.

            "I can come by your place at seven on Saturday, and pick you up for dinner, is that okay?" Neela nodded, not really paying attention. Gallant quickly seared around for paper. Once he found some, he quickly scribbled down Neela's address and phone number, which Neela was absent-mindedly spelling out for him.

            "Is this it?" he asked.

Neela nodded once more. He flashed one more smile, and walked off, leaving Neela in a trance.

~*~*~*~

The first date had gone wonderfully. Neela had spilled out everything. Everything from the first time they had met, and what had been going on for the past six years. Gallant stared deep into her eyes, and realized how much his absence had hurt her, and how much damage Robert and James had done. Just the thought of them made Gallant blood boil. Someday he would seek revenge…someday he would get them. And someday…he **would** make them pay.

"Gallant?" Neela questioned. He was instantly snapped out of his dream. Neela gave him a warm smile. Gallant was about to speak, but was immediately interrupted. A very tall man, dressed in a black suit walked up to their table.

"Are you Miss Neela Rasgotra?" the man asked her. She directed her eyes away from him, to Gallant, and then back to the man. She gave him a confused look, but soon replied, "Yes…Is there a problem?"

"Yes, ma'am, there is. You have my daughter, and I want her right now."

~*~*~*~

"Are you trying to tell me that you are Gracey's father?" Neela practically screamed. The man had joined their table, which had made Gallant extremely uncomfortable. "How can I believe you!?"

"Because I had blood tests done, that's how."

"How did you get…her blood?!"

"In case you need a reminder, she was just in a car accident with my wife."

"Your…wife? You are Mr. McCormick!? That must be why I haven't ever met you…"

"You were so wasted that night, you hardly even remember!" She snickered. 

"So were you! Look, you must be blind to see I am on a date right now, so if you just come by Cook County General Hospital at six o'clock tomorrow, we can sort this out."

"Okay, fine by me, but you better know this won't end any other way. I **am** her father, and I **will **end up with her."

~*~*~*~

3 WEEKS LATER

Neela sniffed. She was so close to crying. They were in the courtroom that would decide Gracey's fate. She looked towards Gallant, who was sitting beside her. He had gotten to know Grace over the past three weeks, and really loved her like his own. She really wished that Gracey was his.

"One more blood test will be needed…The last test we took was positive, but they need one more to decide," explained Neela's lawyer, Jake Robson. Neela nodded solemnly. Both her, and Mr. Gordon McCormick were taken out of the room. Little Grace was sitting outside of the door. She was not allowed in until the end. The judge called a short recess, and people flooded the hallways.

2 HOURS LATER

"The jury has made their decision. Grace Annemaria Rasgotra will…"

Her vision was blurred. Neela couldn't hear or see clearly. She reached over and gripped Gallant's hand. Both were cold and clammy. Surely, he was just as terrified as she was. But Gallant didn't know what it felt like to be a parent. The risks, the danger, and the stress. He knew nothing.

Before Neela could finish recollecting what the judge had just said, she blacked out. Swirling colors of light surrounded her, and soon she could see nothing but darkness.

A/N: I told ya. I suck at writing court stories. But anyways, hope you enjoyed. Not the longest chapter, I know, but trust me, the story will take a TREMENDOUS turn next chappy, so stay tuned!


	4. Saving Grace Part 4

Saving Grace

Chapter 4 – Baby Steps, to Giant Leaps

**Previously…**

**"The jury has made their decision. Grace Annemaria Rasgotra will…"**

**Her vision was blurred. Neela couldn't hear or see clearly. She reached over and gripped Gallant's hand. Both were cold and clammy. Surely, he was just as terrified as she was. But Gallant didn't know what it felt like to be a parent. The risks, the danger, and the stress. He knew nothing.**

**Before Neela could finish recollecting what the judge had just said, she blacked out. Swirling colors of light surrounded her, and soon she could see nothing but darkness.**

****

****

****

3 YEARS LATER

"Neela! Look what I just found!" Gallant called upstairs.

"Hold on one bloody second. Pregnant woman take time to go places…"

Gallant rolled his eyes. Just one more month of her bickering, and then their son would be born.

Gallant just sat on the couch, and drummed his fingers on the table next to him. He thought about how this future came to be, and how fate had made it possible in the first place. He remembered way-back-when…more specifically, the day Neela gained full custody of Grace. She had been so happy, she had fainted. A party was held afterwards, and poor Gracey felt bad about spilling the beans about Abby and John.

**Flashback**

_"Guess what everybody! I got to tell you before Abby and John get here! They are having a baby! They told me yesterday at the hospital and made me swear not to tell nobody! Shhh! They are gonna get here any minute, so don't tell them I told you," she whispered. It was loud, but it was a whisper. When she turned around, Abby and John had their hands on their hips, and were staring right at her. Abby shook her head, and John laughed. Grace bit her lip, and uttered a very sad oops._

_"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone?" Abby asked, trying not to laugh._

_"I'm sorry, Abby. I won't do it again! Honest! You can tell them if you want…" She looked so sad. I actually had to pick her up, so that she could look them in the eye. Everyone was just watching, and chuckling at how cute she was._

_"They already know, babe." John said._

_She looked at the floor._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"It's okay! Let's just get on with the party…everyone would have found out eventually…" Abby smiled. And for the first time in a while, Grace smiled back._

**End of Flashback**

"Neela!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your bloody horses!"

After a second or two, Neela sat down next to me. She was sweating. Apparently, she was exhausted. "What did you find?" she asked, suddenly very calm. _Talk about mood swings…_

"I found our old photo album. The one you began making when we started to date again, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Where did you find it?" Under the couch…and I remember how it got there too…" she smiled.

**Flashback**

_"Neela, there is something I have to tell you…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well…I know who Gracey's father is…"_

_"Who?!" Neela asked impatiently, her eyes widening._

_"You see…When you told me about that night…the night when Grace was…you know. I realized it was the final piece to my puzzle. I was at that bar, Neela. I saw you and Abby, and Susan, and I saw that guy, Gordon, hitting on you. Luckily, I was close enough to hear you turn him down. I don't know how you didn't notice me…I guess you were too drunk. Susan saw me though. She came up to me, and asked how I was, and why I hadn't left yet. I told her that I wanted to spend the rest of the night here, and that I would leave the next afternoon. _

_"She brought you over, after me desperately telling her not to, and by this point Abby had gone home…I think she had a shift the next morning. But anyway, you were glad I hadn't left yet, and asked me over to your place. Gordon saw, and got jealous. You turned him down, and kept me. I drove you and Susan to your homes, and told you I had a nice time talking to you, and just as I was about to leave, you asked me to come in. I accepted, and soon, after telling you that I loved you…you kissed me. But Neela…that kiss grew into something way, way more. The next morning when I woke up, with you next to me, I realized what I had done, and I knew I couldn't break your heart like with Abby and John. I left you Advil, and didn't write my name down. I was trying to make you think that you had slept with some, unknown person, so that you wouldn't get hurt…_

_"I'm really, really sorry I never told you sooner, but I had no other way, and besides, I didn't want to just come out and tell you out of the blue. I wanted to wait a while, and I wanted to make sure I was right…Are you okay with everything I just told you…I know it's sudden…"_

_Neela smiled. I was so confused. I was so sure she would be mad…_

_"I'm glad it was you, and not Gordon. I love you Michael. I am glad Gracey has finally got a father. This time it really is her father." She chuckled. "I couldn't have asked for anything more…we should add this chapter of our lives into that photo album I made last week…Let me go get it."_

_I was so glad she took it so well. The second she came back, I captured her lips with mine, and she took it from there. I could feel the album fall off of my lap, and Neela climb on, and after that we never knew where it was._

**End of Flashback**

Neela was crying. I had no clue why, but remembering had made her cry…

"I am so glad you told me, Michael. I was hoping it was you. I knew it wasn't possible, because I thought you were gone, but every night I wished for her to be yours, and she is! My wish came true, and I couldn't ever ask for more…"

I was glad too. I just smiled, and held my pregnant wife close. After only a second of cuddling, the phone rang. I lifted Neela off me, and ran towards the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hello?"

"Gallant! You gotta come to the hospital, and quick." It was John.

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything okay, John?"

"It's more than okay! Abby just had the baby! Rachel is begging for you, Neela, and Grace to come."

I smiled.

"That's great! Congrats! We'll be down there soon. Grace is asleep, but I'll wake her up. She made me promise to bring her to the hospital right when the baby is born."

"Great! See you soon!"

I hung up the phone, and ran back into the living room to tell Neela.

"Abby just had the baby! Come on, we gotta go! I'll go and get Grace," I practically shouted. But the look on Neela's face, and the size of the puddle on my floor made me realize we had to go to the hospital anyway.

HOSPITAL (No POV)

"Susan…he is so cute!"

"Yeah, Grace, she is. Your mommy is having one now, too." They were looking into the nursery at the new Carter baby. Jeremy Alex Carter, they had named him.

Abby and John were in their hospital room, waiting for the nurse to bring him back. He was having trouble breathing, but he was perfectly fine in a few minutes. Soon, Chuck and Jamelyn were running towards them.

"Neela just had the baby boy! The other one is coming now!" Chuck explained, out of breath.

"You must be so excited!" Jamie squealed. Susan and Grace smiled.

This time, John was running towards them. "The second one, a girl, was just born. Grace, your mom wants to see you." It was almost lunchtime, and Grace was starving, but she really wanted to see her baby brother and sister.

"I was going to get lunch, but I guess I'll go. After all, they must be hungrier than I am. They haven't eaten in 8 months!" Everyone laughed, as Grace and John left.

NEELA'S HOSPITAL ROOM, 5 MINUTES LATER

"What are you going to name them?" Gracey asked eagerly. Michael, and Neela looked at each other. They had one boy and one girl, but because they knew that they were at least having a boy, they had no name for the girl.

"Well, the boy's name is Nolan Michael Gallant, and we have no name for the girl. Nolan was blocking our view of her, so we had no idea she was a girl. All we have is a second boy's name…I know! Why don't you name her, Grace?" Neela said.

Grace thought for a moment. She smiled.

"Abigail Susan Gallant," she said proudly. "For your two best friends."

A/N: THE END! i loved writing this story, and thanks to all of my reviewers! I just love happy endings...:)


End file.
